Assault Captain
The Assault Captain (also known as the Lizard Captain) is a stronger version of the Assault Trooper. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust. Description The Assault Captain's job is to lead the Assault Troopers in battle. Ruthless and cunning, it directs minor battles with ease. It is the same species as the Assault Trooper; its only distinguishing feature is its red armor (which apparently signifies leadership, or at least a higher level of authority than green/blue). Twice as tough as its underlings, and carrying a small wrist-mounted teleporting device in addition to its laser blaster, the Assault Captain is the master of sneak attacks. Often teleporting itself before the player has seen it, it can come as a nasty shock when it strikes. Appearance The Assault Captain is almost identical to its weaker counterpart, the Assault Trooper. It differs only in the color of its armor, which is red instead of blue or light green. Furthering the similarity to the design of the Predator (from the movie of the same name), the Assault Captain also has a wrist-mounted computer terminal which allows it to turn invisible for a short time. This computer terminal, however, cannot itself be seen on the sprites, and is only inferred to exist by the animation of the Assault Captain using it. Combat analysis The Assault Captain behaves exactly like the Assault Trooper but has an added feature: its teleporting device. When the Assault Captain uses its teleporting device, it activates it by using the computer terminal located on its wrist. It then disappears in an effect that looks like a teleporter flash. Once teleported, it is completely invisible, cannot be harmed or attack, and cannot be collided with. The invisible Assault Captain may roam about. It will automatically become visible again when the player has passed the spot where it became invisible, so that the Assault Captain is now behind the player. The teleporting device has a time limit, so it will become visible again anyway after a certain length of time, even if the player does not pass the spot it disappeared at. The Assault Captain has twice as much health as an Assault Trooper. Like the Assault Trooper, Assault Captain''s can also "play dead". Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} The ''Assault Captain in other games Image:AssaultTrooper-DN64.png|An Assault Trooper (foreground) and an Assault Captain (background, teleporting) in Duke Nukem 64. * In Duke Nukem 64, the Assault Captain is drawn differently, has blue armor, and is identical in appearance to the Assault Trooper. Its laser blaster shot has also been redrawn. Trivia * An Assault Captain that has come back to life after playing dead will have the same health as the Assault Trooper. * A common bug, caused when a shrunken enemy flinches after being shot, can cause the shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. * In the USER.CON file, there is an unused definition (CAPTAINSTRENGTH) that sets the Assault Captain's health to 50. This is not used in GAME.CON file in any way, which instead sets its health to twice that of the Assault Trooper (TROOPSTRENGTH), i.e. to 60. * The lasers that the Assault Captain fires can reflect off mirrors. * The Assault Captain will sometimes drop a Pistol clip when killed, even though its weapon is a laser blaster. It is unknown why it would be carrying a Pistol clip around at all, since it appears to have no use for it, although the obvious explanation is that it gives the player a source of Pistol ammo. * An unused tile (1705) shows a map mode view (top view) of the Assault Trooper (and possibly also the Assault Captain). This is likely a remnant from an abandoned plan to make the enemies appear in the map mode view. * It appears to be based on the design of the Predator (from the movie of the same name). This similarity is stronger with the Assault Captain than with the Assault Trooper, since the Assault Captain also has a wrist-mounted terminal and can turn invisible (the Predator can also do these things). The assault captains also seems to hang corpses of people much like the Predator as there is hanged dead people when Duke faces them and their weaker counterparts, the assault troopers. * If an Assault Captain takes enough damage to kill it just as it activates its invisibility mode, it will die as soon as it emerges back into view. See also * Assault Trooper * Assault General Category:DN3D Enemies Category:DDC enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DNTM Enemies